


I Burned Your Cookies. Again.

by ConfusedHufflepuff



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, Nonbinary Character, yay representation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedHufflepuff/pseuds/ConfusedHufflepuff
Summary: Violet tries to help Arkady bake some cookies.





	I Burned Your Cookies. Again.

"Hey, Arkady?" Violet poked her head into the kitchen to see Arkady glowering at the oven.

 

"Oh, Violet! Hi," She says, not looking up.

 

"Are you okay?" Violet walked over to stand next to her.

 

"I've been trying to make cookies all morning, and they keep burning." She gestures to the burnt cookies sitting on the stove top.

 

"Shouldn't you ask Brian about his? He is the cook."

 

"He's only the cook because unlike the rest of us, he manages not to burn down the ship every time he turns on the oven." Violet laughs.

 

"Do you want some help? I may not be able to cook, but I can bake. Sort of. "

 

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Arkady tries to play it cool.

 

"Alright," says Violet, looking around the kitchen. "Do you have a recipe?"

 

"Not really," Arkady replies with a laugh.

 

"Well, you have me." Violet cringes. "You know, 'cause I can bake and stuff," she quickly adds and turns her attention to the cookies. "So, I think your cookies failed because you didn't put any baking powder in them. Do you guys have any?"

 

"Over there," Arkady says pointing to a cabinet a few feet away. Violet walks over and begins rooting around inside.

 

"Why do you guys have so much lemon juice in here?"

 

"Krejjh."

 

Violet laughs "That's all you're gonna say?"

 

"They just really like it. I guess Dwarnians are just better with sour stuff than we are? I don't really know." She pauses. "Do you need help finding the baking powder?"

 

"Yeah, that'd be great. There's a lot of random stuff in here." Arkady walks over and stands next to Violet. It's getting harder and harder for her to play it cool by the minute.

 

"Oh, here it is!" Arkady says as she pulls the baking soda out of the cabinet. In her excitement, she knocks a bottle of lemon juice to the ground. Both she and Violet go to pick it up, ending up with Arkady grabbing the lemon juice and Violet's hand resting on top.

 

"Oh!" She says and pulls her hand away. "I umm...umm." Her face goes bright red.

 

Arkady puts the lemon juice back, her face even redder than Violet's. A long, awkward pause follows.

 

"So, just put a teaspoon of that in with everything else." Violet breaks the silence. Arkady silently finishes making the cookie dough. She and Violet shape the cookies and put them in the oven without saying a word.

 

Violet sits down at the table to wait for the cookies to bake. Arkady stays by the oven.

 

"Thanks for helping me," she says.

 

"Yeah, sure thing," Violet says. "Why were you making cookies in the first place?"

 

"I......" she trails off and turns away from Violet, back towards the oven.

 

At that moment Krejjh and Jeeter walked in.

 

"Hey Violet, hey Arkady," Jeeter says as he walks to the sink for a glass of water.

 

"First mate Patel, what happened to those cookies you were making for Science Officer Liu?"

 

"Krejjh!" Arkady's face is bright red.

 

"What?!" Violets blushes.

 

"Um, Krejjh, love, I think we should go before Arkady murders you." Krejjh looks to Arkady, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

 

"Good idea Crewman Jeeter." They take his hand, and the two of them leave the room.

 

The sound of the kitchen door closing echoed through the silent room.

 

"Arkady?" Violet dared to break the silence. When she doesn't respond Violet takes a step towards her. And then another.

 

"Hey, I......umm," Violet doesn't know what to say. So she takes Arkady's hand in hers. "You know, I may have had a cool haircut in college, but now, of the two of us, yours is definitely cooler."

 

Arkady squeezes Violet's hand and turns to look at her.

 

“I want to kiss you.”

 

“Then do it.”

 

“You’re too short.”

 

“Oh just shut up kiss me.”

 

So she does. It’s one of those kisses that feels like it’s never going to end. Until it does.

 

Violet pulls away.

 

“Arkady, do you smell smoke?”

 

She smiles. “Well Violet, I think I just burned your cookies. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write about Violet and Arkady being cute and awkward. So that's what I did.


End file.
